


Wherein Murphy's Law Has No Effect on Emotions

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Milo's in love. Love is so wonderful, so exciting. It makes him giddy.Doesn't mean he wants to confess though.





	Wherein Murphy's Law Has No Effect on Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing is, I only ship Melissa/Milo in situations like this (when he's in love with both Zack and Melissa). I can't find it in me to ship him with her and her alone. But, I guess everyone has their shipping quirks.
> 
> Enjoy the fic, my friends.

Milo brought his pillow to his chest, a goofy smile on his lips.

His mother once said that he loved with all his heart. He had laughed it off at the time as a simple 'mom thing' and didn't think much of it since.

But now he was thinking that she was right. He had fallen so hard for not one, but two people. And he was so completely, desperately in love with them that he didn't even care that they probably wouldn't ever return his feelings because of Murphy's Law. It wasn't as if he planned on confessing, so why bother being scared about rejection?

He just let out a bright, excited giggle, positively wallowing in his joyous feelings. He fell backwards, still clutching his pillow and looking up at the ceiling with bright, excited eyes.

Being in love was so... Beautiful.

His mother entered his room shortly after he thought that. "Milo, sweetie? Dinner's ready."

Milo lifted himself into a sitting position, eyes still sparkling. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute," he said, voice breathless and happy.

His mother took notice, and tilted her head. "Milo? Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay!" Milo gushed, unable to hold it back now that he'd been asked. "I'm in love! I'm so in love and it's wonderful!"

His mother blinked, looking shocked. But then she beamed, looking excited for her son. "Oh, Milo! That's wonderful!" she said. She climbed up to Milo's bed, sitting next to him. "Who's the lucky person?"

"People," Milo said quickly. "I'm in love with two people."

His mother gave a soft laugh. "Of course you are. You have so much love in your heart as is. Who are the two people who stole my Milo's heart, then?"

"Melissa and Zack," Milo whispered, eyes sparkling as he stared off into the distance.

"Aww! How cute!" his mother said, wrapping an arm around Milo's shoulders and pulling him close for a hug. "Are you going to tell them?"

Milo immediately shook his head, horror and fear taking the place of excitement and happiness. "No way!" he said. "Murphy's Law, remember? I can't risk them turning me down and hating me and never being my friends again and-"

"Milo!"

Milo shut up. His mother sighed.

"Sweetie, you know your father was the one to ask me out, right? And we were good friends before he did, too. And I didn't hate him or turn him down." She smiled comfortingly, reaching up to ruffle Milo's hair. "Murphy's Law may affect everything else in your life, but it doesn't necessarily affect how people feel about you."

Milo looked away, a slight pout on his lips. "I guess you're right about that... But..." He hesitated. "What if they try to make me choose between them? I don't think I would be able to do that. I love both of them, Mom. I don't want to choose. I want to be with both of them."

His mother sighed softly. "Milo, you need to have more faith in your friends," she gently chastised. "They would never ask you to do something like that."

Milo gave a weak laugh. "I... I know." He sighed, hugging his pillow tighter to his chest. "But I'm really, really happy just being in love with them. Do I actually have to confess?"

"Imagine if someone was in love with you, Milo. You don't feel the same, but they tell you how they feel. How do you think you would react?"

Milo hesitated. "I... I'd feel sorry for them," he mumbled. "Because I don't return their feelings. But I would also feel really... Happy. Because someone cares about me enough that they love me. It would be really nice to know that."

"Now imagine that they love someone else, too. Would you really make them choose between you and the other person?"

"Of course not! That would be so cruel!" Milo said immediately. "I could never do something like that!"

"So what makes you think your friends would be any different?" his mother asked. "What makes you think they would be upset about your feelings? What makes you think they would make you choose between them?"

Milo could find no response.

"Tell them," she said, patting his shoulder. "I guarantee that, in this case, Murphy's Law won't interfere."

"What makes you think that?"

"Disregarding me and your father," his mother said, "if Murphy's Law were to have a hand in how people feel about you, it wouldn't even let you have Melissa and Zack as friends to begin with."

Milo considered that, then beamed. "Yeah. You're right. I guess I should have more faith in them."

"Good boy. Now let's go to dinner."

* * *

Milo paced his room restlessly. He had to tell them. Had to tell them how he felt.

But he was so scared.

Usually he could push past the fear and do whatever he had planned. But in this case, he knew that if things turned out badly, he would ruin his best two friendships.

He didn't want that.

But he'd promised his mother that he would tell. And he never, ever broke a promise to his mother if he could help it.

He let out a yelp when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "C-come in!"

The door opened, and in came both Melissa and Zack. "Hey, Milo," Melissa said. "What's up? You sounded really panicked on the phone."

"Yeah. And you being panicked makes me panic," Zack added, "because you _never_ panic."

Milo wrung his hands nervously, averting his gaze. "I have to tell you guys something. I... I just don't want it to change things between us."

Melissa and Zack both frowned. "What is it, Milo?" Melissa said gently. "We swear, we won't let it change things."

"It's not up to you," Milo mumbled. "It's kind of up to Murphy's Law."

"Screw Murphy's Law!" Melissa immediately said. "If it wants things to change, I'll punch it in the face!"

Zack and Milo both looked at her in bewilderment. "Melissa," Zack said slowly, "I don't think you can _punch_ -"

"Metaphorically!"

"Right," Zack said, flinching back when Melissa punched him in the shoulder. "Uh, Milo, just tell us? We won't let things change, we promise."

Milo bit his lower lip, wringing his hands nervously. "I... I'm in love with you guys," he said softly, staring down at the floor instead of meeting either of their gazes. "Both of you."

Silence met his confession, and Milo could feel his heart drop into his stomach. His mom had been wrong. He'd just ruined the best friendships of his life, the only two friendships where his friends didn't care about the danger he put them through. No, no, no... He couldn't believe he'd just done that... He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he squeezed them shut, not wanting Melissa or Zack to see.

He didn't want them to feel sorry for him.

But then, something soft brushed his left cheek. Then his right cheek. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw his two friends standing there, closer than he'd remembered them being. They looked at him with such soft, adoring smiles. And his cheeks were still tingling...

It took him a minute to realize that they'd kissed him.

"G-guys, wha-"

"I love you too, Milo," Zack said gently.

"And I love you, too," Melissa said, just as gently as Zack had.

Milo let out a soft, shaky sigh. "You... You do?" he whispered. "You're not going to m-make me choose between you or something?"

"Why would we do that?" Zack said with laughter in his tone.

"Part of what makes you amazing is your ability to love and care for everyone around you," Melissa said, reaching out to drape her arm loosely around Milo's shoulders. "We could never think of stifling that part of you."

Zack reached out as well, wrapping his arm around Milo's waist. The two pressed themselves close to Milo's sides - Zack on his left, Melissa on his right. "If you love both of us, and we both love you," Melissa whispered, "then we're more than happy to let you date both of us. We just want you to be happy."

"And to stop crying," Zack added, lifting his free hand to gently wipe away Milo's tears on his left cheek. Melissa aided him, wiping away the tears on Milo's right cheek.

Milo let out a shaky, breathless laugh. "I must be the luckiest Murphy to ever exist," he whispered.

In that moment, he truly felt that he was. His dad had his mom, his grandfather had his grandmother, and here he was with not just one, but two people who loved him, who were letting him love both of them.

Nothing could bring him down in that moment. He was on cloud nine.

...And then a tree fell through his wall. He and his new boyfriend and girlfriend all stared at it.

Way to ruin the moment, Murphy's Law.


End file.
